El amor siempre es tan difícil?
by koraru13
Summary: Son Pan y Trunks Brief están enamorados desde hace años, pero su diferencia de edad hace difícil su relación. Qué pasará cuando su diferencia de edad se reduzca a la mitad? Empezaran a demostrar más sus sentimientos? Y que pasará si ademas les sumamos que tienen que vivir juntos? Como se ve es un Truparner y un poco de Bragot.
1. Confesiones

NOTAS:Edad: Pan: 24 años(debería tener 20 años pero ha estado 4 días en la cámara del tiempo) Bra: 20 años Trunks: 28 años Goten: 28 años.

Cap 1.

CONFESIONES.

En la casa de los Brief:

Una chica miraba a su amiga con picardía, esa era Bra Briefs la hija de la dueña de la casa y de la presidenta de la C.c una de las compañías más conocidas.

Br: Entonces... te gusta mi hermanito si o no?

P: Shh, necesito un tiempo para meditar sobre esto y además tu como es que piensas eso? Preguntaba exaltada.

Br: Pues no se... um, cuando éramos pequeñas tu decías que querías casarte con mi hermano, siempre que ves a mi hermano con otra chica te entrometes sin pensarlo, cuando vamos a la playa te le quedas mirando embobada y está esa vez que...

P: Pff, y por eso sacas esa conclusión, además el tiene novia, yo soy una niña y él es demasiado hermoso... Decía en su propio mundo sin saber que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta.

T: Quién es demasiado hermoso? Preguntaba un chico de pelo lila con una sonrisa en su cara.

P: Emm, nadie. Decía Pan con las mejillas sonrojadas.

T: Estaban hablando de chicos?. Si quieren puedo ayudarlas, como veis soy uno de ellos.

P: N-no gracias. Decía incómoda.

Br: Eso, mejor vete hermanito, no ves que estas molestando. Le decía mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta. Y ni se te ocurra espiar. Decía sacándole definitivamente de su cuarto y cerrando así la puerta.

Br: De verdad no se que le ves. Decía en un tono ofensivo.

P: Mira quien fue a hablar. Dijo ofendida.

Br: Qué?

P: yo al menos no elegí a un hombre que cambia de mujer cómo de ropa.

Br: Al menos el mío... Pan la interrumpió.

P: El tuyo, perdona pero te estás haciendo muchas esperanzas, el nunca se fijaría en alguien tan joven.

Br: Pan, por si se te olvidó tú y yo en un principio teníamos la misma edad, al igual que Goten y Trunks. Tu y yo si se refiere a diferencia de edad estaríamos igualadas.

P: Lo sé y por eso yo intento olvidarle, cosa que tú también deberías.

Br: Sii, leyendo libros encerrada en tu cuarto o entrenando haciendo creer a los demás que es para volverte más fuerte, eso es sólo intentar pasar el rato no olvidarlo.

P: Ahh, entonces es mejor acostarse con tíos que ni conoces, si creo que ese remedio es el mejor mañana mismo lo pruebo. Decía irónicamente.

Br: Vale. Pausa, nos estamos peleando por dos hombres que nunca tendremos. Decía ya un poco más calmada y entristecida.

P: Sii. Decía un poco decaída.

En la habitación de Trunks:

G: Escuchaste eso? Se estaban peleando por que novio era mejor, yo creo que me cae bien el de Pan, el de Bra es poca cosa. Decía sin saber que se trataba de él.

T: Estás celoso. Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado heredada de su padre.

G: Pues claro!... ehh no, es que ella es como una hermana para mi por eso tengo que protegerla de imbéciles como ese. Según escuche es un mujeriego.

T: Y tú no? Decía con una cara divertida.

G: No es lo mismo él está saliendo con Bra y yo no.

T: Entonces estás diciendo que quieres salir con Bra? Decía confundido.

G: Vale lo admito, me gusta Bra desde hace meses. Decía rendido.

T: Meses? No llevas tanto tiempo enamorado como yo.

G: Yaaa, como el señorito lleva con su novia... espera, pero si tu empezaste a salir con ella hace 4 días y hace un mes ni la conocias... no me digas que estas enamorado de alguien y aún así sales con ella. Y luego el mujeriego soy yo. Decía en tono sarcástico.

T: ...este...yo...

G: Ah no. Dime quien te gusta, es injusto que tu sepas quien me gusta a mí y yo no sé quien te gusta a ti. Decía haciendo pucheros.

T: Bueno a mi me gusta... De repente se oye a alguien tocando la puerta y dicha persona decide entrar. PAN! Qué querías?

Goten se sorprendió al ver las expresiones que tenía Trunks delante de la joven, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no dejaba de sonreír como un tonto y reír por nada. Nunca le había visto así con ninguna chica y Pan no se quedaba atrás, ella estaba casi todo el tiempo que hablaron mirando a Trunks, "quizás ellos dos se gustan, aunque son tan orgullosos que nunca se confesaran para no dañarse así mismos si son rechazados" Pensaba Goten intentando ayudar a su amigo.


	2. ssj2

Cap 2.

SSJ 2

Había amanecido y Pan sé despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol, Bra a su lado la seguía pero esta era un poco más perezosa y Pan tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse. A continuación se arreglaron debidamente y aún con el pijama puesto bajaron a desayunar, allí se encontraron con Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Goten. Ellas se sentaron a desayunar y Bulma con una sonrisa empezó a servir platos con ayuda de su su robots.

B: Pan como has crecido, la última vez que te vi parecías una niña y ahora ya eres toda una adulta incluso pareces mayor que Bra.

P: Es que soy mayor que Bra en estos momentos. Todos menos Vegeta se sorprendieron y dejaron de comer, aunque Bra tampoco es que se sorprendiera ya que también lo sabía, sólo que le sorprendió que lo confesara.

B: Cómo? No te entiendo si Bra es unos meses mayor que tú es imposible que seas mayor que ella. Decía un poco confundida aunque ahora todos empezaron a mirarla(incluso Vegeta) y se dieron cuenta de que en verdad había crecido más de lo que un ser humano o un saiyajin habría podido.

V: Debe ser que ha estado entrenando en la máquina del tiempo. Decía aún comiendo. Al menos ella hace honor a nuestra raza. Decía mirando a Goten y a Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

P: Emm... es cierto el Señor Vegeta tiene razón. Decía afirmando lo que Vegeta dijo.

B: Y cuánto tiempo estuviste?

P: 4 días, bueno para mí fueron 4 años. Decía con una amplia sonrisa.

B: 4 años?! Y por qué?

P: No fueron 4 días seguidos si no que un mes no tenía tiempo para entrenar y decidí hacer eso y fue muy eficaz, me sirvió de mucho. Seguía diciendo con una sonrisa. Y el motivo es que quiero volverme una super saiyajin de nivel 2.

B: Pero para eso tendrías que llegar primero al Estado de super saiyajin?

P: Por eso dije que me sirvió de mucho ese tiempo en la cámara del tiempo.

Esto último sorprendió a un más a todos incluso a Vegeta que no dudo en pedirla que se transformará, por el hecho de que aunque el hubiera conocida a muchos super saiyajins nunca conoció a ninguno que fuera mujer. También decidió el lugar donde se transformaría cosa la cual nadie objeto, más bien todos estaban impacientes por ver a Pan transformada.

Vegeta y Pan entraron en la cámara de gravedad mientras que los demás miraban a través del cristal. Pan nada más entrar cayó de un plumazo al suelo por el hecho de que la gravedad estaba activada, cosa que a Pan le fastidió mucho que Vegeta ni nadie le contará eso. Poco a poco se fue levantando cosa que a todos le sorprendió por enésima vez en el día, incluso a Vegeta en ese momento Vegeta recordó un momento en el que Trunks y Goten obligados por él entraron en la cámara, no eran capaces ni de respirar, eran débiles! Eso llenaba de deshonor a Vegeta que siempre había creido que su primogénito era el más fuerte de lo semi-saiyajins, aún así en ese momento mientras que la chica se levantaba vio una mirada llena de odio, pero no dirigida a él si no al mundo entero, eso hizo que sintiera que ella era la única que podía llegar a ser lo que él un día fue y por eso decidió estrenarla aunque ella no lo supiera.

Pan comenzó con su transformación y en un par de segundos se transformó era una ssj pero su ki era como uno de nivel 2. Esto hizo que todos se quedarán con los ojos como platos.

Vegeta de pronto hizo un gesto que significaba "ataca" y ella decidió hacerlo, Vegeta recibió muchos golpes al igual que ella, era la primera vez en años que sentía que podía tener otro rival.

Después de un rato Vegeta también se transformó en ssj para igualar sus fuerzas, esto hizo que Pan pudiera llegar al Estado de ssj2 pero que a los pocos segundos por el esfuerzo se desmayara.

Pan despertó en una cama muy cómoda y grande al lado de su amigo Trunks el cual estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

P: Hola.

T: Hola. De repente se puso serio y esto preocupó bastante a Pan.

Sabes qué?

P: Qué? Decía con un tono de preocupación.

T: Roncas. Y al momento soltó una sonrisa muy divertida seguida de un risa incontrolable, Pan también se empezó a reír y al momento cogió la almohada y se la lanzó a Trunks a la cara, este un poco furioso la cogió por los dos brazos y la tiro contra la cama.

P: Te olvidas de que soy más fuerte que tú? Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado. En ese momento rápidamente Trunks cogió un brazalete de plata y se lo coloco en la muñeca.

T: Ahora ya no. Decía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

P: Cómo?! Preguntaba a la vez que intentaba zafarse de Trunks. Que me pasa? No tengo fuerza! Que es esto? Preguntaba con cara de preocupación.

T: Ese brazalete que te acabó de colocar sirve para disminuir la fuerza hasta la de un humano normal(vamos cómo yamcha) Es el último invento que he creado, aunque sólo sirve en saiyajins o en alguien que tenga una mínima parte de sangre saiyajin. Por eso sólo cree 5 brazaletes.

P: Pero si somos 6 saiyajins...

T: Tú crees que mi padre sería capaz de ponerse un brazalete que disminuya su fuerza.

P: Sí tienes razón y... te puedes quitar de encima mío. Decía un poco sonrojada.

T: Al ver eso también se sonrojo, de repente noto un deseo de besarla y así lo hizo la beso tiernamente, el beso duro unos segundos pero decidió romper el beso por miedo a saber su reacción y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una expresión que nunca se hubiese imaginado en ella.


	3. Quedarnos solos? Ni hablar!

Cap. 3

Quedarnos solos? Ni hablar!

Tenía las mejillas de color carmesí y con la respiración entrecortada. Trunks se estaba excitado cada vez más, entonces sintió los labios de Pan y esto le sorprendió pero aún así decidió corresponder a aquel beso además él había iniciado todo eso y encima el deseaba hacer todo eso y más, lo había deseado desde hacía años pero algo más bien alguien les interrumpió.

B: Trunks, Pan ya se despertó? Grito de repente.

En ese momento Trunks se percató de lo que podría pasar si seguía con lo que tenía pensado, así que paró y se separó de Pan dejándola aturdida, en eso Pan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apuntó de hacer y decidió salir de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Br: Pan estás bien? Tienes la cara roja cómo un tomate. Decía con un poco de picardía al ver que a continuación salía Trunks del cuarto del que había salido anteriormente Pan con la misma cara.

P: No nada. Decía a la vez que veía a Trunks acercándose a ellas.

Br: Seguro? Por que parece como que me ocultas algo...Decía a la vez que agarraba a Trunks por la muñeca. No crees eso también Hermanito?

T: Em... yo... creo que mamá me está llamando... Adiós! Decía muy alterado.

Br: Gallina, la próxima no se me escapa...

P: Estas bien? Bra... Bra!

Br: Si, que me decías?

P: Que si estás bien?

Br: Si, estoy bien, vamos a mi cuarto?

P: Claro.

Br: y así me cuentas que pasó allí dentro.

P: (pensamientos: Oh mierda)

Después de contarle todo...

Br: Así que se han besado... Que bien, al fin seremos cuñadas.

P: Espera un momento... Sólo ha sido un beso, no es como si nos hubiéramos declarado.

Br: Tranquila, no tardarán en hacerlo...

P: Bra, te ocurre algo?

Br: Qué?

P: Andas perdida.

Br: Sii...supongo,mejor vamos a cenar.(menos mal que no me escucho o que no lo entendió)

P: A CENAR? Dirás a comer no?

Br: Es verdad que tú te desmallaste, es que estuviste unas horas inconsciente y por eso ya es la hora de cenar.

Las dos bajaron las escaleras, mientras veían que los demás estaban cenando.

Br: Gracias por avisarnos para la cena. Dijo sarcásticamente y se sentó junto con Pan.

B: Perdona hija, es que Trunks nos dijo que tardarían en bajar.

Br: Enserio? Bueno entonces bien.

B: Pan han llamado a tus padres diciendo que no van a poder venir a buscarte por que están en un viaje de negocios que dura un mes pero como yo también tengo uno y me llevó a Vegeta conmigo pues os va a cuidar Trunks. Dijo alegre.

T: Qué! Por que tengo que cuidarlas yo? Bra ya es casi mayor de edad y Pan desde hace tiempo. (Pensamientos de Trunks: Si me dejan a cargo de Pan no sabría lo que la haría)

B: Como bien has dicho Bra es "casi" mayor de edad pero no lo es y los padres de Pan no quieren dejarla sola además de porqué no saben que ella es mayor de edad.

Br: Hermanito no te queda otra que escuchar y obedecer. Dijo dándole una palmadita a su hermano en el hombro y se fue de allí, Pan sin embargo lo moro con cara de disculpa y se fue dejándolo allí con su madre. Finalmente Bulma se marchó del lugar.

T: Y como me las apaño yo para aguantar a dos adolescentes... ya se, llamaré a Goten, que seguro se alegrará de ver a Bra. Dijo mientras marcaba el teléfono de su amigo.

G: Si? Se escuchaba a la otra línea del teléfono.

T: Hola Goten, soy Trunks. Quieres venir a mi casa y vamos a mi piscina a jugar como en los viejos tiempos?

G: Que raro en ti Trunks, Tu proponiendome algo a mi cuando soy yo el que tiene que suplicarte por salir, esto tiene truco. Dijo dudando de su amigo.

T: Que! Goten me duele que pienses así de mi.

G: Enserio?

T: Vale, es que mi madre me ha dejado a solas con Bra y Pan durante un mes y no quiero cuidarlos sólo, así que serías tan amable de cuidar a mi herma... No pudo terminar la frase por que Goten ya le había dicho que si, que haría las maletas y que en cinco minutos llegaría y inmediatamente colgó dejando a Trunks al otro lado de la línea. ...na. Fue lo único que dijo después de todo.


	4. En la piscina

Cap. 4

En la piscina

A los cinco minutos llegó Goten con dos maletas dispuesto a quedarse,durante el tiempo que le fuera posible, ya que siempre estaba Vegeta para echarlo de allí y aún menos estar cerca de Bra.

En el cuarto de Bra.

Br: Oye, antes escuche a mi hermano que iría a la piscina en plan broma, por que no vamos nosotras? Hace tiempo que no vamos.

P: Lo siento, Bra. Es que no tengo bañador. Dijo intentando librarse de que el hermano de su mejor amiga pudiera verla en bañador.

Br: No te preocupes yo te dejó uno. Dijo Bra cogiendo la mano de Pan y llevándosela a su armario.

Br: Ponte este, o este, o este otro. Dijo lanzándole miles de bañadores.

P: Bra era mentira si tengo bañador asi que no hace falta que me lo d..

Br: No,no,no. Ahora por mentirle te pondrás el que yo quiera. Dijo con malicia.

P: V-vale. Dijo temiendo que su amiga eligiera uno pequeño, cosa que hizo. Era de color morado, algo ajustada la parte de abajo y muy pequeño para tapar el pecho ya que Pan tenía más pecho que Bra aunque lo ocultaba con algunas vendas por eso ningún chico se fijaba en ella, cosa que agradecía, su vida era entrenar y estudiar ya habría tiempo en un futuro lejano para eso.

Se lo probó y ella seguía diciendo que era pequeño a su amiga cada vez que podía, Bra simplemente la ignoraba y se probaba el que sería su bañador, este era de color rosa suave con unos pequeños volantes blancos y rosas, era mucho más tapado que el de Pan, cosa de lo que también se quejó Pan.

En otro lado de la casa.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, Trunks sabiendo quien era abrió rápidamente la puerta, al otro lado de ella se encontraba un sonriente Goten.

T: Es la primera vez que me dices que vas a llegar a x hora y lo cumples. Dijo intentando molestar a Goten.

G: Enserio crees que por que me dijeras que cuidará de Bra, hice las maletas lo más rápido que me permitían mis brazos, corrí hasta aquí a la velocidad de la luz y llame a la puerta esperando que contestará Bra. Eres un egocéntrico.

T: Eres consciente de que yo no dije nada de eso no? Dijo intentando aguantarse la risa.

G: Qué!? Por supuesto...yo...no tengo nada más que dec... Intentó decir Goten pero se quedó mudo al ver algo.

T: Que pasa amigo te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué? Dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando en la misma dirección.

Pan y Bra bajaban las escaleras una muy avergonzada y tapada con la toalla hasta el cuello y la otra presumiendo de cuerpo.

Br: Hermanito, vamos a la piscina vale?

T: Qué! Pero si íbamos a ir nosotros.

Br: Pues venid si queréis, a nosotras nos da igual ver da Pan? La peli negra sólo asintió con la cabeza agachada.

T: Pues allí nos vemos. Dijo sin saber que había caído completamente en la trampa de Bra.

Trunks y Goten se fueron a cambiar al cuarto del mayor.

Trunks se puso un bañador negro un tanto ajustado dejando ver sus marcados abdominales, al igual que Goten sólo que su bañador era azul marino.

Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la piscina, cuando llegaron, Goten que aún seguía embobado y Trunks que estaba comenzando a quedarse en el mismo estado observaban a dos mujeres con cuerpos magníficas jugando como niñas intentando mojarse la una a la otra.

Br: No os quedéis ahí, meteos.

G: Que nos metamos donde? Decía embobado.

P: En la piscina, tío estás ido. Decía preocupada.

G: Qué! No, yo no soy el embobado ese es Trunks. Dijo saliendo de su mundo y echándole el problema a su amigo.

T: No, No me eches la culpa a mi.

Br y P: Jajajjajaja.

T y G: No os burléis de nosotros.

Br: Venga venid, que el agua está buenísima.

Ellos dos asistieron y se metieron de bomba al agua.

Así estuvieron jugando durante horas hasta que oscureció.


	5. Con lo bien que estaba saliendo todo

Cap. 5

Con lo bien que iba todo

Cuando salieron del agua todos decidieron ir a ducharse para después cenar. Cosa que hicieron.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados en el sofá, a la derecha estaba Bra, a su lado Goten, luego Trunks y en la izquierda Pan.

Estaban comiendo unas pizzas que acababan de pedir mientras veían una película de acción y romance en la gigantesca tele de plasma, pero aún así todos se aburrían, hasta que a Bra se le ocurrió una idea.

Bra: Oye!, por que no jugamos a prueba o verdad.

Los tres asintieron pues estaban igual o más aburridos que Bra.

Bra: Qué bien! Empiezo yo...pera ti hermanito, prueba o verdad?

Trunks: Verdad, que de ti no me fío. Dijo riéndose.

Bra: Qué malo hermanito! Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Bra: bueno, ahí va la pregunta, estás enamorado de alguien en este momento? Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Pan que ante dicha preguntó su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

Trunks: Sinceramente, sí.

Pan ante la confesión de que Trunks estaba enamorado de alguien(que irónicamente era ella, aunque ella no lo sabe) sintió como si su corazón se rompiera pero después de tantos años viendo a Trunks saliendo con chicas era capaz de guardarse bien sus emociones y mostrar una sonrisa, además era normal él tenía novia, obviamente tiene que estar enamorado de ella, aunque lo único que no entendía era aquel beso que se dieron.

Trunks: Y tú, Bra prueba o verdad?

Bra: Por esta vez eligiré verdad.

Trunks: Bra tienes novio o algo parecido?

Bra: No tengo novio, lo único que tengo es un amor unilateral...pero bueno que se le va hacer no voy a deprimirme por alguien. Dijo con una sonrisa muy triste.

Goten: Que imbécil! Ese capullo no se merece nada tuyo. Dijo muy enfadado mientras que Pan no podía aguantarse la risa por el hecho de que su tío se estuviera insultando así mismo.

Goten: Me toca a mi, prueba o verdad Pan?

Pan: Prueba, por probar... Dijo inocentemente.

Goten: Muy bien...prueba entonces...emm...agh no se me ocurre ninguna prueba.

Bra: A mi si, Puedo decirla yo? Por faaa Goten. Dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

Goten: Vale. Dijo rindiéndose ante la tierna mirada de Bra, aunque si se lo hubiese pedido de cualquier otra forma también hubiese accedido por que él haría todo por la que consideraba su princesita.

Bra: Bien, Pan esto es una prueba en la que puedes elegir...

Pan: Bien. Dijo todavía en su Estado inocente.

Bra: Elegir entre besar a tu tío o besar a Trunks.

Pan: Que! No voy a besar a mi tío!

Bra: Entonces eliges a Trunks? Dijo triunfante.

Pan: Yo no he dicho eso.

Trunks: Venga Panny, ya nos hemos besado ant...Dijo Trunks pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se tapó drásticamente la boca y sonrojandose levemente.

Pan: Panny? Preguntó mirando a Trunks sonrojada también.

Goten: Te besaste con mi sobrina y no me lo dices!

Bra: Te besaste con mi hermano y no me lo cuentas!

Pan y Trunks: Qué! No!...yo,(se miran) yo no fui fue él/ella.

Pan: Cómo! Ahora me echas la culpa a mi? Si fuiste tú el que empezó...y él que me colocó este estúpido brazalete.

Trunks: Pero en su momento pudiste apartarme y además tú fuiste la que me dio un beso de vuelta. LISTA! Dijo con algunos mechones volviéndose rubios.

Pan: NO ME GRITES! Gritó intentando elevar su ki aunque sabía que no podía por el brazalete.

Trunks: Y TÚ NO ME GRITES A MI! Y para que lo sepas no me hace falta transformarme para ganarte en una pelea. Dijo volviendo a en si.

Pan: Imbécil.

Trunks: Lo mismo digo. Dijo mientras se iba llendo a su cuarto, seguido por Goten.

Bra: Oye no te vayas que Pan todavía tiene que darte un beso! Decía indignada por no conseguir su propósito.

Pan: Déjalo es un capullo y ni de coña voy a besarlo ni aunque me paguen dinero por hacerlo. Dijo poniendo una cara que asusto incluso a Bra.

Bra:(susurrando)Con lo bien que estaba saliendo todo.


	6. Después de la discusión

Cap.6

Después de la discusión.

Después de la discusión, Pan y Bra se pusieron su pijama y se metieron en sus respectivas camas individuales.

Como ninguna tenía sueño decidieron ponerse a hablar aunque a Pan no le apetecía mucho por que sabía que su amiga le iba a sacar el tema de antes.

Bra: Que pena que no os hayáis besado... Decía soltando un suspiro por el hecho de que su plan no saliera bien.

Pan: Mejor, yo a ese no me acerco... Dijo mostrando su enfado.

Bra: Mañana va a ser un día muy laargo.

Pan: Por que lo dices? Preguntó.

Bra: Mañana es el día libre de tu tío y...de mi hermano. Así que lo más probable es que estén todo el día aquí.

Pan: Que! Bueno me da igual lo que ese imbécil haga...Me voy a dormir, tengo sueño. Dijo y acto seguido se giró dándole la espalda a su amiga.

Bra: Bueno...que duermas bien. Dijo por último, apagó la luz y se echó a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo. Pan por otro lado fue capaz de dormir tranquilamente aunque con un poco de remordimiento al tratar así a su mejor amiga.

A la mañana siguiente:

En la habitación de Trunks:

Goten: (bostezo)...Anoche no fui capaz de dormir nada... Dijo levantándose pesadamente.

Trunks: A si? Yo dormí genial. Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Goten: Por que estas tan contento? Preguntó extrañado.

Trunks: Por nada, sólo estoy de buen humor. Dijo con la misma sonrisa que antes.

Goten: D-de acuerdo, si tu lo dices. Bueno, que te apetece desayunar? Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Trunks: Algo frío...(susurrando)como la venganza. Dijo y a continuación salió de lo habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Goten: Pues ok. Dijo indiferente.

Ya en la cocina:

Pan y Bra estaban comiendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente empezaron a sentir los ki de Trunks y Goten acercándose.

Bra: A-así que ya se levantaron... Dijo nerviosa y tal vez un poco preocupada por lo que podría pasar.

Pan: Si. Dijo y siguió comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno.

Bra: Bueno... Dijo también volviendo a comer su desayuno.

Trunks: Buenos días! Dijo entrando a la cocina alegremente dejando a Goten y a Bra con los ojos como platos, sin embargo Pan siguió comiendo ignorando así a Trunks o al menos intentándolo.

Bra y Goten: Buenos...días? Dijo desconcertada por el ánimo de su hermano/mejor amigo después de lo pasado el día anterior.

Trunks: Tú no salidas amor mío... Dijo abrazandola por la espalda y besandola en la nuca.

Pan: *Coff coff* Pero a ti que te pasa? Dijo girándose para ver a la cara a Trunks, grave error para ella, ya que nada más haber girado ella la cabeza para verlo el tomo sus labios y la besó dulcemente.

Goten y Bra no creían lo que veían, antes tenían los ojos como platos y ahora después de esto ya los tenían fuera de sus órbitas, como es que después de la discusión de ayer como es que ahora él va y la besa?

Pan: Que coño haces? Dijo empujandolo con todas sus fuerzas cosa que no era muy efectiva ya que todavía tenía puesto el brazalete(no se como quitarle el brazalete a Pan), pero aún así logrando dejar de besarse con Trunks.

Trunks: Sólo te di el beso que te había prometido... Dijo satisfecho aún más que nadie en el mundo.

Trunks: Chicos os podéis ir un rato al cine, yo tengo que trabajar aquí con Pan para pagarle los intereses del beso retrasado. Dijo con una cara pícara. Al minuto de decir eso Goten y Bra si siquiera dudarlo salieron de la casa esperando que nada malo pasará.


	7. Buen humor

Trunks: Bueno al fin solos, y ahora que haré contigo...

Pan: Q-Qué! Alejate ahora mismo! Grito mientras intentaba alejar su cuerpo del de Trunks.

Trunks: Y si no lo hago que harás? Dijo casi rozando sus labios con los de Pan.

Pan: Y-yo...

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

Pan: Yo voy a a-abrir la puerta... Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta desconcertada por lo sucedido, como es posible que después de esa bronca, llegara él y la intentará besar así como si nada?

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Ubb, el cual había ido a visitar la casa Brief al enterarse de que su mejor amiga había ido a vivir allí. Al verla abrir la puerta se le iluminó la cara, aunque le extrañó que está abriera la puerta un tanto sonrojada y con la ropa un poco arrugada.

Pan: O-oh! Ubb que haces aquí? Dijo ya más calmada y agradeciendo mentalmente a su amigo la interrupción.

Ubb: Nada, es que me enteré de que te habías "mudado" aquí y como hacía tanto que no nos veíamos decidí venir a verte. Dijo con una sonrisa radiante, típica en él.

La verdad es que Ubb había mentido un poco a la preguntó de su amiga, la verdadera razón de este era asegurarse de que Trunks no le hiciera nada a Pan (demasiado tarde, tío.), ya que él estaba enamorado de Pan secretamente y gracias a que ahora ella era 4 años mayor podrían empezar su relación sin las críticas de nadie(N/a: Ubb: 26 años Pan: 20, ahora 24 años.). Pero al ver a Pan de esa manera dudo que no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Trunks: Quien es? Ma belle princesse (mi hermosa princesa en francés). Dijo sujetándola con sus manos por la cintura de espaldas a ella.

Pan: Ahora te ha dado por hablar francés? Dijo con una cara de duda.

Ubb: Ejem...Dijo para llamar su atención.

Pan: A-ah...Vino Ubb a visitarnos. Dijo quitando las manos de Trunks de su cintura.

Trunks: Que bien! Dijo con una gran sonrisa aunque por dentro lo estuviera maldiciendo por interrumpirles.

Pan: Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Dijo ofreciéndole espacio para que pasase. Dijo alegre, ajena a que Trunks le estuviera mandando una mirada amenazante a su amigo, el cual lo noto.

Ubb: No gracias, había venido aquí para preguntarte si querías salir esta noche. Dijo mirando a Pan con su típica sonrisa y luego mirando a Trunks sonriente, aunque esta sonrisa fue algo diferente a la otra.

Pan: Claro, quedamos aquí a las 22:00?

Ubb: Seguro, nos vemos. Dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se iba volando hacia su casa.

Trunks y Pan se quedaron allí unos segundos, Pan agitando la mano en señal de despedida y Trunks con una cara de reproche hacia Ubb, al cual lo consideraba un buen amigo hasta ese momento.

Trunks: Vas a salir esta noche? Dijo con un tono neutral pero con una cara de enfado, menos mal que Pan seguía mirando hacia el cielo.

Pan: No lo acabas de oír? A las 22:00, que hora es? Se mira la muñeca donde tenía su reloj y el estúpido brazalete.

Pan: Ummm, ya son las 15:00...vamos a comer? Dijo adentrándose a la cocina, sin mirar siquiera a Trunks.

Pan: Que Quieres de comer? Preguntó lavándose las manos para empezar a cocinar.

Trunks: Te quiero comer a ti. Dijo abrazandla por detrás y hundiendo su camisa en el cuello de esta.

Pan: Le has cogido una mala costumbre a abrazarme no? Dijo sonriendo ya que se encontraba alegre ante la visita de Ubb.

Trunks: Normalmente me hubieras pegado un golpe para alejarte de mi...Dijo con voz de niño.

Pan: Tienes razón pero...

Trunks: Como has visto a Ubb estas contenta...Dijo siguiendo con la voz de niño.

Pan: Si, ahora mismo estoy de buen humor, así que aprovecha...Dijo con una gran sonrisa y empezando a hacer una ensalada mientras tarareaba una canción.

Trunks: Claro que lo aprovecharé. Dijo volviendo a su tono normal de voz.

Pan: Que? Dijo volviéndose hacia atrás para encontrarse cara a cara con Trunks.


	8. La apuesta

Pan: Qué quieres decir?

Trunks: Oh, nada nada...Sólo pensaba en la situación en la que estamos. Un chico y una chica, solos en una casa, el chico caliente y la chica totalmente indefensa, no te da una idea de lo que hacer.

Pan: Jugar al tetris?

Trunks: Hablaba en serio? Dijo en tono serio aunque con un toque sensual.

Pan: Bueno, sabes? yo también tengo una gran idea en mente...Dijo en el mismo tono que Trunks.

Trunks: Cuál? Dijo sentándose en una silla y sentándo a Pan en su regazo.

Pan: Pues mientras tú te quitas la ropa...

Trunks: Si...? Dijo impaciente por lo siguiente que harían.

Pan: ...Te metes en la bañera llena de agua...

Trunks: Qué más? Dijo acercando su rostro al de Pan.

Pan: ...Y te das un baño tío, que hueles tan mal que haces llorar a las cebollas.

Trunks: Vale...digo, Que! No vamos a hacer nada? Dijo saliendo de su estado "cachondo perdido".

Pan: Que querías que hiciéramos? Dijo fingiendo inocencia, mientras se levantaba del regazo de Trunks y se sentaba en su anterior asiento.

Trunks: Pues..."cositas". Dijo intentando no sonar mal, cosa imposible.

Pan: No te entiendo...Dijo con la misma actitud que antes, pero esta vez dándole la espalda a Trunks para coger el frutero, a la vez que se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

Trunks: Así que haciéndote la inocente muy bien, Pues sabes que, está noche os acompaño a la fiesta.

Pan: Tú! Si estás hecho un viejo...Dijo mientras seguía cocinando la comida.

Trunks: Ya te enseñaré quien es el viejo aquí. Dijo mientras se iba de la habitación.

Pan: La comida estará hecha en 20 minutos. Dijo Pan en plan madre/ama de casa.

Trunks: Y luego el viejo soy yo... Dijo riendo mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

Pan: Yo no actuó como una vieja, sólo soy responsable. Dijo en tono satisfactorio. Dijo mientras colocaba los platos.

Trunks: Eso es lo que dicen los viejos cuando se justifican! Gritó Trunks desde su cuarto.

Pan: "Eso es lo que dicen todos los viejos". Dijo imitandole de manera cómica.

Pan: Te voy a dar yo vieja para rato. Imbécil...Dijo mientras se ponía otra vez a hacer la comida.

Ya llegada la noche, Pan y Trunks se estaban cambiando es sus cuartos para la noche, ya eran casi las 22:00 y Ubb estaría de camino, así que iban un poco apurados.

Cuando salieron de sus cuartos, casualmente a la vez, se quedaron mirando al otro muy detalladamente.

Trunks llevaba un traje informal: Unos pantalones negros, una camisa Blanca con una chaqueta negra por encima, unos zapatos marrón oscuro y un cinturón del mismo color.

Pan se había puesto un vestido morado hasta por encima de la rodilla, con adornos en el pecho haciéndolo parecer más grande de lo habitual, llevaba unos zapatos lilas de tacón lo que la hacía ser casi tan alta que Trunks y como complemento un bolso negro, iba maquillada a la perfección y su pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto.

Pan: Vas igual que un pingüino. Dijo después de ese incómodo silencio.

Trunks: Fuiste a hablar, princesita. Dijo burlón.

Mientras ellos dos se burlaban de la vestimenta del otro, alguien llama a la puerta.

Pan: Voy a abrir. Dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta lo más rápido que su vestido le permitía.

Cómo Ubb había prometido vino a las 22:00 en punto.

Ubb vestía una camisa de color beis, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unos tennis de color negro. Se veía apuesto pero no tanto como Trunks, pensó Pan y al momento se arrepintió de aquel pensamiento.

Trunks: Bueno vamos a la fiesta o que? Dijo en tono entusiasta.

Ubb: Claro, vamos volando, no os importa verdad?

Trunks: A mi no me importa, pero quizás a la princesita le preocupa despeinarse.

Ubb: Prin-princesita? Dijo confuso.

Pan: No le hagas caso, si total durante la fiesta va a estar marginado. Dijo con insuficiencia mientras emprendía vuelo.

Trunks: Que!? Eso vas a ser tú, seguro que no se te acerca nadie en toda la noche.

Pan: Apostamos? Por ejemplo, si a ti sé te juntan en la fiesta más mujeres que a mi hombres, tú ganas y si no yo gano. Dijo muy decidida.

Trunks: Vale, si yo gano me serviras por un día entero, y si tú ganas, bueno no creo que ganes así que no creo que sea necesario decirlo. Dijo muy seguro de que ganaría.

Pan: No, si yo gano tú serás el que me sirva.

Trunks: Bueno, aunque es imposible vencer a mi atractivo, verdad Ubb?. Dijo mientras intentaba poner una cara apuesta, aunque sin querer le había salido una ridícula.

Ubb: Lo siento Trunks, pero yo estoy del lado de Pan.

Pan: Ja, no ha empezado la noche y ya voy ganando la apuesta antes de comenzar, gracias Ubb. Dijo besándose la mejilla y entrando en la discoteca.

Trunks: Muy bien la cacería a comenzado. Dijo mientras entraba en la discoteca y miraba las chicas que había dentro de ella.

Pan: Y parece que hay buen rebaño. Dijo mientras se dirigía a la barra y Trunks a la pista de baile.


	9. Quien gana?

Ubb después de pensarlo un poco decidió ir a la pista junto con Trunks.

Trunks: Qué hay? Ubb. Dijo mientras que con sus dos brazos rodeaba por la cintura a dos hermosas chicas.

Ubb: Ya empezó el juego no? Preguntó con una gotita en la frente.

Trunks: Si, y tengo todas las de ganar.

Ubb: Como? Pregunta confuso.

Trunks: No ves, yo estoy en la pista donde está la mayoría de la gente, y ella sin embargo está apartada. Esto va a ser más fácil que quitarle el caramelo un niño. Dijo cómo si ya pudiera saborear la victoria.

Ubb: Vaale. Dice mientras se aleja poco a poco de Trunks, como si estuviera loco.

Ubb decide ahora ir a ver a Pan y al ver que ella está sola empieza a pensar en lo que dijo Trunks y en que si ella estaba aquí apartada le sería imposible ganar.

Ubb: Hola, Pan.

Pan: Hola, Ubb. Como le va a Trunks? A conseguido muchos teléfonos? Pregunta la peli-negra sonriente lo que hace dudar al Moreno de si contestar puesto que él esperaba que ella estuviera de mal humor al estar aquí sola.

Ubb: Va...bien. Contesta aún dudando.

Ubb: Y tú como lo llevas?

Pan: Muy bien, de momento he conseguido...9 teléfonos. Dice muy alegre.

Ubb: Oh, lo siento. Si quieres yo te doy el mío y así...espera 9. Felicidades, igual incluso ganas. Dice en un principio a modo consuelo pero luego procesa las palabras y cambia de actitud.

Pan: Como que "igual gano"? Claro que voy a ganar. Y tienes suerte de no llevarte un buen puñetazo por tener esa buena idea de darme tú teléfono. Dice mientras le extiende un papel y un boli para que lo apunte en él.

Pan: Gracias por la ayuda. Dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

Pan: Y ahora vete que me espantas la clientela.

Y así pasa la noche, Trunks y Pan consiguiendo más papeles con teléfonos y Ubb llenado de un lado a otro sin nada más que hacer.

Son las 05:35 A.M y los tres jóvenes deciden dar por finalizada la apuesta.

Fuera de la discoteca, concretamente enfrente de la entrada:

Ubb: 35...36 y 37. Vale, Trunks consiguió 37 números de teléfono...y Pan... Empieza a contar los números.

Trunks: Que te parece Princesita? Crees que me vas a ganar? Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Pan: Tenlo por seguro, a que si Ubb.

Ubb le da una palmada en la espalda a Trunks.

Ubb: Lo siento, amigo. Pero esta vez ha ganado Pan. Mira la hora del reloj.

Ubb: Bueno, os tengo que dejar que se me ha hecho tarde. Adiós, Pan. Dice mientras la da un beso en la mejilla y se va, dejando a Trunks con la piel algo pálida y a Pan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pan: Bien, quien decías que iba a ganar? Dice a modo de burla.

Trunks: Yo. Dijo resignado.

Pan: Y quien a ganado? Dijo con el mismo tono de voz que antes.

Trunks: Tú.

Pan: No, no, no. Por el resto del día me llamaras "mi ama".

Trunks: Si.

Pan: Si, que? Dijo mostrando en su mirada que se estaba divertido más que nunca.

Trunks: Si...mi ama. Dijo resignado.

Pan: Si el resto del día es mejor que este momento, será el mejor día de mi vida! Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, bueno a la casa Brief.

Trunks: Y como el resto del día sea igual que este momento, va a ser el peor día de mi vida! Dijo soltando un suspiró lleno de pesadez.


	10. amo-sirviente

Trunks y Pan ya habían llegado a la casa Brief y se encontraron con que Bra y Goten todavía no habían vuelto, pero eso no les preocupo, tenían mucho cansancio acumulado.

Uno necesitaba descansar por que al día siguiente iba a estar trabajando para otra persona y no era una persona normal, era Pan! Lo que le supondría mucha energía en cumplir todos sus deseos. La otra persona sólo pensaba en que el día siguiente sería agotadoramente divertido con lo que necesitaba descansar y pensar en cuál sería el primer pedido que le haría a Trunks.

Pan se despertaba en su cuarto como todas las mañanas, tal vez con un poco de mareo por las 20 copas que se tomó ayer a cuenta de sus "pretendientes".

Se dirigió hacia el baño para tomarse una buena ducha, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera y dejó que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba tan relajada hasta que oyó una voz.

Trunks: Quiere que le ayude a lavarse la espalda?...Mi ama. Dijo también entrando en la bañera.

Pan: Q-Qué! Dijo sorprendida, y aún mas cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que él estaba desnudo.

Pan: Q-Qué haces desnudo? Tapate!

Trunks: Mi ama también está desnuda, así que pensé que yo también debería estarlo.

Pan: (Se da la vuelta, dando la espalda a Trunks) Será mejor que te vayas. Dijo notando como el rubor se elevaba por todo su rostro.

Trunks: Es una orden? Mi ama.

Pan: Si, y también quiero que cuando salga fuera te vea con ropa. Dijo elevando la voz por los nervios que sentía al encontrarse en aquella situación.

Pronto se oyó como Trunks salía de la ducha, pero se volvía a mirar dentro de esta encarando a Pan.

Trunks: Mi ama, no creo que haya necesidad de que se cubra al fin y al cabo ya la he visto desnuda antes.

Pan: ...Cuando?! Dijo mirando hacia Trunks pero cuando lo hizo, él ya sé había ido.

Pan al salir de su ducha, optó por ponerse la bata más larga y que la cubriese la mayor cantidad de piel posible por si acaso volvía a tener otro de esos extraños encuentros con Trunks.

Al salir se encontró con que no había nadie esperando en su cuarto. Así que se cambio tranquilamente, se puso unos jeans negros, con una camiseta azul celeste que ponía "Fairy tail" en plata brillante y las zapatillas de andar por casa de color morado.

Luego, fue hasta su habitación (la de Trunks) y tampoco había nadie.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina al oler un delicioso aroma a dulce.

Pan: Que estas cocinando? (Eso sonó mucho a Isabella de phineas y ferb, o no?) Dijo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Aunque al ver a Trunks tuvo que reprimir un pequeño grito.

Trunks: Buenas, mi ama. Me alegra volver a encontrarla medianamente vestida. Dijo siguiendo con el rol de sirviente, cosa que al principio parecía gustar a Pan ahora empezaba a odiarlo.

Pan: Medianamente vestida? Te diría lo mismo pero sería una mentira...CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ANDAR SOLO CON UN DELANTAL Y SIN NADA DEBAJO?, PERVERTIDO. Dijo explotando definitivamente, esto y lo de la ducha no fueron el comienzo más apropiado para el que ella esperaba ser el mejor día de su vida.

Trunks: Pero yo creí que a mi ama le gustaría. Dijo afligido.

Pan: Dejémoslo. Y haz el favor de ponerte ropa...decente a ser posible. Dijo ya más tranquila.

Trunks: Si, mi ama. Por cierto, mi ama, le he dejado su comida en la mesa, si gusta puede comerla. Dijo y a continuación subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Pan: Vale, Pan. Todo lo sucedido hoy tienes que olvidarlo. Venga, olvidalo por que si no Trunks recibirá una buena visita de tus puños... Dijo para sí misma soltando un gran suspiro al final y comiendo lo que había en la mesa.

Después de eso bajo Trunks (por fin) vestido. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que marcaban sus firmes piernas, una camiseta negra con unas letras en blanco que ponían "C.C." en grande y unas zapatillas similares a las mías, sólo que estas eran verdes.

Pan: Aleluya! Al fin te pusiste algo de ropa.

Trunks: Mi ama me lo pidió, y todo lo que mi ama quiera o pida yo lo cumpliré. Dijo otra vez con su rol de sirviente.

Pan: Yaa, he decidido que dejemos esto de amo-sirvien...

Trunks: Quiere que le de un masaje en la espalda, Mi ama.

Pan: Bueno, eso no estaría tan mal. Dijo llendo hasta el sofá y echándose boca abajo. Después, Trunks se puso encima de ella y empezó a pasar sus dedos por la espalda de Pan.

Trunks: Mi ama, podría quitarse la camiseta?

Pan: C-claro.

Después de eso, Trunks volvió a pasar sus dedos por la espalda ahora desnuda de Pan. Los dedos de Trunks pasaron desde el principio de la columna vertebral hasta la cintura y de ahí fue bajando poco a poco hasta acariciar los glúteos de PAn.

Pan: D-donde estás tocando? Preguntó exaltada y pensando su cuerpo.

Trunks: Será mejor que se relaje, mi ama, esto es parte del masaje.

Pan: B-bueno si lo es n-o diré nada.

Y así siguió el resto de la hora, Trunks masajeando toda la parte trasera de Pan y parte de la delantera.

Pan: C-creo que ya fue suficiente-e masaje. Dijo nerviosa, al notar que Trunks la empezaba a tocar el pecho con sus manos.

Trunks: Lo siento, mi ama. Pero esto es sólo el principio.


	11. Demasiado

Pov-Trunks.

Pan: C-creo que ya fue suficiente-e masaje. Dijo tiritando frente a mis caricias, muy adorable.

Trunks: Lo siento, mi ama. Pero esto es sólo el principio. Dije muy decidido.

Pan: Vale, te permito hacer lo que quieras conmigo durante...2 minutos, si tu a cambio me quitas el brazalete.

Trunks: 10.

Pan: 4.

Trunks: 8.

Pan: 6 minutos y es mi última oferta. Dijo extendiendome su mano para sellar el acuerdo.

Trunks: Si, mi ama. Dije sólo para hacerla fastidiar.

Pan: Ya te dije antes que dejarás de decir eso. Dijo algo sonrojada.

Yo sin dejarla decir una palabra más, empecé a besarla el cuello. Pan ante esto se sorprendió y intentó empujarme, pero con su mínima fuerza no logró apartarme ni un milímetro, más bien consiguió excitarme por su resistencia.

Me lance a sus labios sin esperar más por ella y empecé a besarla como en la vida lo había hecho. Intentando mostrar todo el amor que llevaba reprimiendo en mucho tiempo.

Pan: E-espera...Trunks, no me gusta-an estás cosas-ah...

Estúpida y sensual Pan, como se le ocurre hablarme así, cuando estoy conteniendome cosas aún más sucias que las que estoy haciendo. Y encima con esa adorable voz. Esperemos que mi caballerosidad aguante ante eso.

Empecé a lamer y marcar su cuello, escuchando sus deliciosos sonidos. Con mis manos fui tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, quitándole a la vez parte de su ropa hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

Paré unos segundos admirando su cuerpo, desde sus delgadas piernas, pasando por sus estrecha cintura, hasta sus firmes pechos.

Me ralamí los labios con la lengua mientras pensaba en que hacer.

Me decanté por degustar sus hermosos pechos, y así lo hice la quite con mucha facilidad el sujetador y empecé a lamerlos cómo todo un niño pequeño. Acaricie su vientre y fui bajando hasta su parte íntima, tapada por aquella molesta tela, metí la mano por debajo de esta y empecé a tocar la parte más sensible de mi querida Pan.

Pan: Es-espera, creo-ah que los 6 mmh...minutos, y-a pasaronn... Dijo, soltando un gemido entre palabra y palabra.

Trunks: Estás...segura de que quieres parar?... Dije intentando controlar mi voz.

Pov-Pan

Esa pregunta me dejó dudando, de verdad quería parar? O era mi orgullo el que no me permitía seguir?

Pan: Me amas? Pregunté en un suspiro. Él se separó y me miró a los ojos.

Trunks: Si no te quisiera de verdad crees que haría todo esto? Por quien me tomas! Claro que te amo... Dijo lanzándose hacia mi para besarme.

Yo le respondí al beso, que menos si yo también lo amaba.

Trunks: Y tú...me amas? Me dijo al finalizar el beso.

Yo le cogí de la nuca y lo aproxime hacia mi haciendo que nos volviéramos a besar, intensamente.

Pan: Esto responde a tú pregunta? Contesté divertida, él sólo soltó un carcajada y volvió a ponerse encima mío.

Trunks: Eres imposible... Dijo y volvió a depositar un besó esta vez en mi cuello.

Pan: Si, pero porque a ti te gusta que lo sea... Dije sonriendo.

Trunks: Tal vez porque yo también lo soy... Dijo mientras poco a poco bajaba sus besos hasta mi pecho y de mi pecho hasta mi vientre.

Pan: Sabes, no hace falta que sigas bajando... Dije esta vez mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y una temblorosa voz.

Él sólo se limitó a reír mientras bajaba la última prenda que yo tenía.

Trunks: Tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer...o sentir? Preguntó con picardía mientras acercaba su rostro a mis partes íntimas.

Abrió con sus dedos mis dos paredes y procedió a lamer cada parte. Yo no pude hacer nada más que gemir y gemir.

Cuando vi que iba a introducir sus dedos dentro, mi orgullo salió al exterior.

Pan: Te...prohíbo meter t-tus dedos dentro... Dije, pero él no me hizo caso y los metió aún así, haciendo que yo gimiera.

Continuó su movimiento con sus dedos dentro de mi, a la vez que con su lengua lamía aquel trozito de carne que sobresalía. No pude aguantar más y explote, sentí una oleada de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo en especial esa zona.

Trunks: Que tal? Me pregunto divertido.

Pan: Sin palabras... Dije estirando mi cuerpo por toda el incómodo sofá.

Trunks: Continuamos?


End file.
